


To Me You Are Perfect

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is deeply in love with his best friend. Can this Christmas bring along a long, overdue confession?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Me You Are Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dentedsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/gifts).



Bright Christmas tree lights reflect off Changmin’s face as he sits in the living room staring out the window.  He loves the winter time…everything from the thin layer of snow on the ground outside to the warm fireplace burning inside makes him feel nostalgic and just a little bit romantic.  
  
  
Low humming interrupts his thoughts.  His band mate, Yunho, is lying down on the plush rug in front of the fireplace, listening to his ipod.

  
  
  
Changmin averts his attention from the snow to the young man singing along with some English Christmas song. He smiles and stands to walk over to the oblivious young man.

  
  
  
He kneels down and stares at Yunho’s lips as they sing along with a song.  Watching the flames from the fireplace play on the other boy’s face, past memories come screaming back to him.

  
  
  
_“Changmin, you’re in charge of the video camera!” Jaejoong proclaimed on Christmas morning in 2008. “I want us to create an at-home documentary…I’ll be in charge of taking pictures to put in an album.”_

  
  
_Changmin nodded and started preparing the digital camera._

  
  
  
_“What about the rest of us?” Junsu asked as he leaned his head against Yoochun’s shoulder._

  
  
  
_Yunho walked into the room at the moment, yawning and scratching his tousled head.  Changmin immediately aimed the camera in the leader’s direction and hit the ‘record’ button._

  
  
  
_He tuned out all the voices around him and focused his complete attention on Yunho, who had curled up into a ball on the couch and tried to fall back asleep amongst all the talking around him._

  
  
  
  
_“Yunho,” Changmin whispered. “Look at me.”_

  
  
  
_“Hm? Nooooo…a little longer…hmmm.” Yunho tried to hide his face in a pillow but Changmin snatched it away from him._

  
  
  
_“Look at me,” he repeated quietly._

  
  
  
_Yunho finally opened his eyes slowly and blinked away the urge to sleep. Then the most beautiful thing happened -  Yunho smiled._

  
  
  
_Hypnotized, Changmin zoomed in on that pouty smile._

  
  
  
_“Yo, Min, you know there are other people in the room,” Yoochun called out sarcastically. “Why aren’t you filming us too?”_

  
  
  
_Changmin snapped out of his daze and began filming the others as they ate, fought over video games, watched movies, and played card games._

  
  
  
_But it seemed the camera had a mind of its own. It focused on Yunho most of the time anyway.  The way he snuggled up to his other members, the way he smiled, the way he moved…everything from surprised looks to the smallest grimaces were captured by the camera._

  
  
  
_Later that evening Changmin had to edit two versions of the video - one for the rest of the members to see, and one exclusively for him to watch whenever he craved Yunho._

  
  
His best friend opens his brown eyes to stare up at him questioningly.  Oh how Changmin wishes he still has that camera so it can document Yunho’s sweet gaze.  He allows himself a brief minute of gazing back then he stands up to walk back to his seat by the window.

  
  
  
He knows his long-time obsession with Yunho makes things awkward but there’s nothing he can do about it. Changmin is not about to admit he’s completely and utterly in love with his best mate.

  
  
  
No, he’ll just watch Yunho from afar and engrain every moment he has with him in his heart.

  
  
  
A few minutes later, Changmin feels warm hands on his shoulders.  He jumps and pulls away.

  
  
  
“What do you want, Yunho?” He grimaces inwardly as he realizes how rude that sounds.

  
  
  
Yunho looks upset for a split second before his face breaks out into a smile. “Wanna go for a walk?”

  
  
  
“It’s freezing outside, you’ll get sick.”

  
  
  
Yunho dismisses the concern and goes to put on his snow boots and large, bubble jacket.  Changmin stares miserably at nothing as the front door closes softly.

  
  
He can’t follow him. He just can’t. It’ll be like purposely torturing himself.

  
  
  
Changmin steps out onto the balcony and looks down over the edge.  They live on the 6th floor of the building but he’s still able to spot Yunho talking animatedly with the shopkeeper across the street, waving his hands around and bouncing back on his heels.

  
  
  
Yunho is always a ball of energy…so different from Changmin. But he can’t help but desire his friend…to hold him, to absorb some of his innocent enthusiasm for the smallest things.

  
  
  
Changmin sighs, throwing one last glance at Yunho before shuffling quietly inside.  He promptly collapses on the couch and falls asleep.

  
  
  
\-----

  
  
  
Later that night Changmin wakes up to something licking his face.  Two kind, brown eyes stare down at him and he thinks for a moment that it’s Yunho.  But then he zooms out his gaze to take note of the black fur on a small face and four legs pawing at his chest.

  
  
  
  
“What the –“

  
  
  
  
Someone coughs. Changmin turns his head to the left and sees Yunho sitting in his weird doggy position on the floor watching him and the puppy very nervously.

  
  
  
  
“Yunho, what is this?”

  
  
  
  
Yunho takes a deep breath and says quickly. “I-found-a-stray-during-my-walk-and-I-was-hoping-we-could-keep-it!”

  
  
  
  
Changmin suddenly sits up and accidently knocks the puppy to the floor.  The puppy whimpers and paddles over to Yunho’s lap.

  
  
  
  
“Please, Min! It’s a few days before Christmas…let this be my gift!”

  
  
  
  
“Yunho, with our busy schedules, we can’t keep a dog around. It’s the same reason why we can’t let Taepoong and Mangdoongi live here.”

  
  
  
  
Yunho holds up the puppy pleadingly. “But this dog is tiny! I can carry him around in my bag. Besides, it’s cold out there…I just didn’t have the heart to leave him.”

  
  
  
  
“He could be diseased,” Changmin tries to reason with him. 

  
  
  
  
The older boy looks down at the puppy who is staring back forth between the two boys.  “He’s not. I can tell. Besides, I gave him a long bath right when I got home!”

  
  
  
  
Eyeing the puppy skeptically, Changmin reaches out to pet its dark head. He is a dog person after all.

  
  
  
  
The dog hesitates then leans forward and licks his hand.

  
  
  
  
Yunho smiles and grabs Changmin’s other hand. “See, he likes you!”

  
  
  
  
 _Do you like me?_ Changmin wants to ask but instead pulls his hand away.

  
  
  
  
Unfazed, Yunho lifts the puppy up to eye level and nuzzles his nose.  “What should we name him? After all, he is ours!”

  
  
  
Changmin didn’t like the way his heart jumps at the proclamation so he stands up and retreats to this bedroom.  “Name it whatever you want, I don’t care. Just keep it out of my way.”

  
  
  
Lying face down into the bed, Changmin can’t get rid of the image of Yunho’s hurt look.

  
  
  
\-----

  
  
  
In the middle of the night, he awakes to the sound of whimpering and scratching outside his door. Changmin smacks the pillow beside him in frustration then throws his door open to yell at the stupid pup.

  
  
The moment he cracks open the door,however, the dog runs in and attempts to jump onto his bed, but he continually fails due to his small size.

  
  
  
Changmin rolls his eyes and seizes the puppy into his arms.  Immediately, the dog settles in and snuggles against him as he walks quietly into Yunho’s room. 

  
  
  
He plans to hand the puppy back to Yunho and go back to sleep. But the moment he sees his secret love curled around his stuffed animal, Bambi, he understands why the dog came to him instead.

  
  
  
Changmin stares down at Yunho, itching to lean down and kiss that pout then hold him against his chest.

  
  
  
_I wish I could be your Bambi…_

  
  
  
But he restrains himself and goes back to his room with the puppy in his  
arms.

  
  
  
\-----

  
  
  
He wakes up the next morning to Yunho’s bright smile.

  
  
  
“Well, aren’t the two of you just adorable? When did MinHo sneak in here?”

  
  
  
Changmin sits up alarmingly. “Minho? Minho is here?”

  
  
  
“Huh? I’m referring to the puppy.”

  
  
  
He points at the dog incredulously. “You named him Minho?! Don’t you think that’s a tad weird?”

  
  
  
Yunho makes a fishy face then replies, “No. Our couple name is MinHo…well, it’s actually more commonly known as HoMin, but naming the dog HoMin didn’t sound right. Plus, the real Minho can pass for our son anyway.”

  
  
  
  
Changmin’s eyes bug out. “What?!”

  
  
  
“Yeah, he’s tall like us. Has large eyes like you and he’s a rapper like me.” 

  
  
  
When Changmin gives him the infamous Shim glare, Yunho rushes to explain, “This is just hypothetically speaking of course! It’s not like we…well you know…um…”

  
  
  
“So what you’re saying is Minho could be our love child?” He said, still glaring.

  
  
  
Yunho blushes.

  
  
  
Feeling his defenses melting away, Changmin puts an end to this dangerous conversation by saying, “I don’t like men, hyung.”  

  
  
  
Yunho opens his mouth as if to say something but then closes it and grabs the puppy MinHo as he turns away.

  
  
  
Changmin stops himself from calling the other man back and dragging him into the bed for a morning snuggle.

  
  
  
\-----

  
  
  
After composing himself with a shower, he enters the kitchen to see Yunho cooking…or he should say _making burnt pancakes_.

  
  
  
Striding over confidently, Changmin seizes the skillet from the older boy’s hand, taking over the breakfast-making process.

  
  
  
He hears Yunho sigh.  Then he feels a face press into his bare back.

  
  
  
“Your skin is like a heater…why do you take such hot showers?”

  
  
  
Changmin thinks he’s going to need a cold one after this.

  
  
  
“I don’t know…guess I like the feeling of being hot and wet…ahhhh, I mean…shit.”

  
  
  
Yunho giggles, his breath warm on Changmin’s back.

  
  
  
  
MinHo gets jealous and starts jumping up and down their legs.

  
  
  
Thankfully, Yunho releases Changmin before said man decides to screw the pancakes and _really screw_ the oblivious man behind him.

  
  
  
Breakfast is hell on Changmin’s nerves.  The overdose of cuteness in the room makes him want to pull his hair out.

  
  
  
Instead he opts to stuff his face with food, ignoring the baby faces Yunho is making at the puppy.

  
  
  
  
But he couldn’t ignore for long when Yunho suddenly materializes besides him.

  
  
  
“What are you doing?”

  
  
  
Yunho sends a pointed stare at MinHo, who is on the table with his teeth in Yunho’s long-sleeved shirt. 

  
  
  
“Sorry, Minnie. He dragged me over here, I don’t know why…”

  
  
  
The puppy pulls on the sleeve more in Changmin’s direction until Yunho stumbles into the other man’s lap. MinHo barks happily.

  
  
  
Yunho starts laughing. Changmin froze with arms hanging straight on either side of the chair.

  
  
  
_Can’t touch!  Can’t touch!_

  
  
  
Pulling himself up, Yunho settles down in Changmin’s lap purposely and with a goofy look on his face.

  
  
  
“Looks like MinHo wants me to sit here,” Yunho says as he wiggles his butt and wraps an arm around the taller boy. “He’s right though. This is much more comfortable.”

  
  
  
_Must touch!  Must touch!_

  
  
  
Changmin lifts both his hands slowly, ready to grab hold of Yunho’s hips, when there is loud pounding at the door.

  
  
  
It startles him to the point he pushes Yunho off him and practically runs to the door.  The puppy runs after him, barking excitedly.

  
  
  
Their company mates, Heechul, Kyuhyun, and Minho, come filing into their apartment with wide grins on their faces.

  
  
  
“Merry Christmas!” Heechul shouts.

  
  
  
“Home from military service already, hyung?” Changmin asks as he shuts the door.

  
  
  
Rubbing his now shaved head, Heechul responds with a smile, “Just for a week and then it’s back to service!”

  
  
  
“Just bought the new Mario Kart game...come on, Min, I’m gonna kick your ass at it!” Kyuhyun announces while dragging Changmin into the living room.

  
  
  
Minho pulls Changmin down on the couch and throws an arm around him as Kyuhyun gets the game ready.

  
  
  
“Where’s my Yun-dol?” Heechul whines.

  
  
  
At that moment, Yunho walks in rubbing his arm, eyes on Changmin. 

  
  
  
“Yun-dol, what’s wrong with your arm?” Heechul asks in concern.

  
  
  
Changmin stares back at Yunho in guilt…he shouldn’t have pushed him away like that. He wants to rub the sore spot and give it a kiss, but instead takes the video game controller from Kyuhyun and pretends to focus on the game.

  
  
  
Yunho smiles at Heechul. “It’s nothing. I just fell over.”

  
  
  
Heechul shakes his head. “You’re so clumsy, Yun…oh where’d the cute dog come from?”

  
  
  
The puppy was pawing at Yunho’s leg pathetically. Yunho picks him up and nuzzles its small nose.

  
  
  
“He’s a stray I found yesterday. I just couldn’t leave him…”

  
  
  
“And Changmin agreed to this?” Kyuhyun asks shrewdly.

  
  
  
Changmin elbows him. “Why’d you assume he needs my permission?”

  
  
  
The Super Junior maknae replies, “Cuz you two are maaaaaaaaaaaaried!”

  
  
  
Changmin hits him across the head. “Stop with the married jokes, damn it!”

  
  
  
Yunho bites his lower lip to contain his laughter. “Yup! I got his permission! This cute little thing is ours!” He then holds the puppy out like Simba in the Lion King.   “Everyone, meet MinHo!”

  
  
  
The human Minho lets go of Changmin and keels over with laughter. “You gave him my name?!”

  
  
  
“Well, we agreed you could pass as our son,” Yunho said teasingly, flushing slightly.

  
  
  
Changmin tenses…even loses focus on the video game, allowing Kyuhyun to win a round.

  
  
  
Heechul puts his hands up to form a picture frame around Minho’s face and then the puppy’s face. “I think I see it. You can so pass as their dog…I mean son, Minho.”

  
  
  
Changmin tenses even further, gripping the controller tightly.

  
  
  
Minho sticks his tongue out at Heechul then plays along by rubbing his face into Changmin’s arm and saying, “Will you buy me some ice cream, appa?” 

  
  
  
Kyuhyun wins another round and yells out in victory.

  
  
  
“Does that make me the umma?” Yunho asks with small grin.

  
  
  
Changmin snaps, dropping the controller to the floor. He stands and approaches Yunho, intimidating him with his height.  Everyone is silently watching.

  
  
  
“I’m not the fucking appa and you’re not the fucking umma!  I don’t appreciate any insinuations about us as a married couple!  You’re the last person I’d choose to be paired off with…you’re not even my type!  If I hear one more marriage jokes, I’m moving out!”

  
  
  
There’s a deafening silence after his tirade.  Yunho had clutched the puppy closer and closer to his chest with each harsh word.

  
  
  
Changmin just continues to glare at Yunho, hating that he’s the one responsible for putting the wounded look in the other boy’s eyes… hating that he loves him so damn much.

  
  
  
MinHo the dog barks suddenly, snapping the other boys into action.

  
  
  
“We should go,” Minho said quietly. Heechul and Kyuhyun nod along.

  
  
  
As they file out the same way they came in, Heechul glares at Changmin as he speaks to Yunho.  “Come stay with me if you need to, Yun-dol.”

  
  
  
When they’re finally alone, Yunho asks in a small voice, “Are you really going to move out?”

  
  
  
Changmin turns around and closes his eyes against his best friend’s innocent face.  “Depends.”

  
  
  
He feels two small hands on his back and hears Yunho beg, “Changmin, please. I promise I won’t make any more of those jokes…just don’t leave me!”

  
  
  
All his limbs are aching to wrap themselves around the man behind him. But he resists…something he’s learned to do well whenever he’s around Yunho.

  
  
  
“I’m really sorry, Minnie.”  There’s a big sigh and the hands on his back slide away.  “I think I’ll spend the next few days with my family. They’ll be away on Christmas Eve though…um, I’ll just stay with Heechul. You need your space and I’m becoming a nuisance.  I’m sorry for that too.”

  
  
  
Yunho walk away, clapping for MinHo to follow him.

  
  
  
\-----

  
  
  
After that disastrous morning, Changmin is surprised to note how quickly Yunho recovers.  He’s smiling around the apartment, playing with MinHo…and even makes some slightly burnt chocolate chip cookies. 

  
  
  
Changmin is irked at how Yunho manages to ignore him the entire day though.  He finally gets his attention when he tries one of the cookies.

  
  
  
  
“They’re burnt,” Yunho mumbles.

  
  
He didn’t mind the burnt taste.  “They’re good.”  Then eats a second, third, and fourth cookie.

  
  
  
This earns him a very small, hesitant smile and an invitation to watch a movie in the living room.  

  
  
  
  
  
Changmin nods and smiles inwardly.  He feels he’s already forgiven for the way he had unfairly cornered and embarrassed Yunho that morning.

  
  
  
When he sits on the couch, MinHo gives him a judgmental stare.  But when Changmin pats his lap, the puppy walks hesitantly towards him and then jumps into his lap. He pets him absentmindedly while watching Yunho fret with some videotapes.

  
  
  
“So, I’m feeling nostalgic around the holidays and wanna watch that Christmas tape you made for our group during the…well, the last Christmas we were together as five members.”

  
  
  
Changmin thinks that it’s kind of a masochist thing to do right now, and had this been a year ago it would be too hard on both of them to watch something like that. But whatever, if that’s what Yunho wants to watch then…

  
  
  
_SHIT!_

  
  
  
It’s his special tape of Yunho that’s playing not the one he had allowed the other members to see!

  
  
  
_FUCK! Maybe if I just play it cool he won’t notice the obvious…_

  
  
  
MinHo bounces up to the T.V. and licks at the screen, which features Yunho’s endearing laughing face. 

  
  
  
About 15 minutes into the video, Yunho forwards and plays, forwards and plays until video!Yunho waves and says goodnight and the screen goes black.

  
  
  
He can feel Yunho’s eyes on him.  He stands to leave the room, but then Yunho is there in front of him.  He moves to the left, Yunho moves to the left.  He moves to the right, Yunho moves to the right. 

  
  
  
“Changmin…”

  
  
  
Unable to withstand the wonderment in the other boy’s tone, Changmin meets his eyes reluctantly.

  
  
  
“Changmin, what was that? That’s not the video you showed us two years ago…why was there so much focus on me?”

  
  
  
“How do you know I didn’t make a video like that for all the members?”

  
  
  
Yunho starts to fidget. “I didn’t see another video in that box and –“

  
  
  
“You went through my stuff?”

  
  
  
“I wanted to watch that video again! I didn’t know you had a secret – a secret – “

  
  
  
Changmin frowns. “A secret what? A secret obsession for you?”

  
  
  
Yunho looks deeply into his eyes.  “Don’t you? I thought there was a part of you that hated me all these years. You’re so cold most of the time, always pushing me away…acting uncomfortable around me. And now –“

  
  
  
“I _have_ to act that way,” Changmin says grimly. “Call it having a sense of self-preservation.”

  
  
  
He turns around, intent on hiding away in his room.

  
  
  
“Are you in love with me, Minnie?” Yunho calls out in a bare whisper.

  
  
  
Changmin swallows hard but doesn’t answer.

  
  
  
MinHo whines as he walks back and forth between the two young men, unsure of who to comfort.

  
  
  
Yunho sounds like he’s breathing hard behind him.  “I’ll be leaving early tomorrow morning. I – I’ll miss you. Have a good holiday.”

  
  
  
His heart hurt.

  
  
  
\-----

  
  
  
His heart hurt even more now with only the quiet, empty apartment to keep him company;  Yunho had even taken MinHo with him. For three days he played video games, cooked dinner for two, and even slept in Yunho’s bed so he can breathe in his best friend’s scent and make believe he was right here beside him.

  
  
  
On the fourth day, on Christmas Eve, Changmin is sitting on the couch watching the food channel.  Yes, he is beyond pathetic.

  
  
  
His cell phone beeps.

  
  
  
 **Message from Kyuhyun:**   _Saw YH at hyung’s place & he still looks miserable. Nice work asshole, did u not apologize? >:(_

  
  
  
Another beep.

  
  
  
**Message from Minho:** _YH hyung is sad. Min, please, what u did that day wasn’t right! >.<_

  
  
  
Last beep (hopefully).

  
  
  
 **Message from Heechul:**   _FIX. IT. NOW. <__<_

  
  
  
He messages Heechul back:  _U don’t understand, hyung._

  
  
  
 **Message from Heechul:**   _I understand more than u think. Write a letter, show him, DO SOMETHING!_

  
  
  
Changmin sighs. Is he even ready to admit his love out loud? What if things don’t work out and he loses Yunho forever?

  
  
  
With a heavy heart, he reads the last message from Heechul. 

  
  
  
 _If u don’t do something, I’m gonna kiss him tonight!_   :-*

  
  
  
Changmin’s eyes widen and blood begins to boil. Looking up, he sees the lady on-screen write little comments of love on small cards and stick them on a toothpick to put in the cupcakes. 

  
  
  
He knows what to do! He’s going to take a chance. Even if Yunho rejects him, Changmin intends on making damn sure he at least won’t kiss Heechul!

  
  
  
\-----

  
  
  
It’s a blur but, that evening, he somehow finds himself parked in front of Heechul’s apartment building.  He quickly zips up his jacket and grabs the large sketchbook from the passenger seat.

  
  
  
He hears dance music coming from behind the apartment door…Heechul must be having a party.

  
  
  
Changmin knocks on the door, ready to tell whoever answers to shove off and call Yunho over.  But the heavens must be shining down on him at that moment because Yunho appears when the door opens.

  
  
  
The older boy gasps, eyes big and confused.  Changmin holds a finger to his own lips in a shushing gesture.

  
  
  
He starts quietly singing “Halo” by Beyonce as he holds the sketchbook to his chest, flipping through each card slowly so Yunho can have time to read.

  
  
  
 **~Card 1~**    
  
  
 _Has Heechul kissed you yet?_

  
  
  
Dumbfounded, Yunho shakes his head no. Changmin nods in approval and continues to sing.

  
  
  
 **~Card 2~**    
  
  
 _With any luck, by next year…_

  
  
  
**~Card 3~**   
  
  
_We’ll both be going out with someone…  
<insert pics of random hot girls>_

  
  
  
Yunho laughs a little, shaking his head.

  
  
  
**~Card 4~**   
  
  
_But for now, let me say…_

  
  
  
**~Card 5~**    
  
  
 _Without hope or agenda…_

  
  
Yunho smiles fades, a solemn look replacing it.

  
  
  
 **~Card 6~**    
  
  
 _Just because it’s Christmas -_

  
  
  
**~Card 7~**   
  
  
_(And at Christmas you tell the truth)_

  
  
  
**~Card 8~**   
  
  
_To me you are perfect…_

  
  
  
Changmin stops singing at that moment to stare at Yunho, who’s leaning his head against the door frame staring back at him.

  
  
  
 **~Card 9~**    
  
  
 _And my wasted heart will love you…_

  
  
  
With a hand to his heart, Yunho’s eyes flutter.

  
  
  
**~Card 10~**   
  
  
_Until you look like this…  
<insert pic of a wrinkly old person>_

  
  
  
Yunho bursts into giggles, covering his mouth.

  
  
  
 **~Card 11~**    
  
  
 _Merry Christmas._

  
  
  
Eyes glittering with tears, Yunho whispers, “Merry Christmas.”

  
  
  
Changmin puts the cards down and gives Yunho two thumbs up, then gathers the cards and walks away.

  
  
  
_Enough, Shim. Enough now._

  
  
  
He feels a huge weight lift off his shoulders as he goes down the elevator.  Before he reaches his car, he hears a shout behind him.

  
  
  
“Changmin! Changmin wait!”

  
  
  
He turns around in surprise when his arm is grabbed.  Yunho halts in front of him, panting.

  
  
  
Changmin watches the cloud of cold air leave the other boy’s mouth when suddenly a soft kiss is planted on his cheek.

  
  
  
When Yunho steps back, Changmin didn’t let him go very far.  He grabs him by the back of the head and reels him in for a full kiss on the lips.

  
  
  
Perfection. Absolute perfection. That’s the only way to describe it. Yunho’s lips taste like plums.  Sweet, yet cold from the winter air.

  
  
  
Yunho opens his mouth and moans as he receives Changmin’s tongue.  Then he throws his arms around Changmin’s neck to pull him closer.

  
  
  
When they finally part, Yunho whispers urgently against the taller man’s lips, “Take me home, Minnie. Take me home.”

  
  
Changmin hears the implications of that request loud and clear.  And he doesn’t try to resist this time. 

  
  
  
Gathering up Yunho’s stuff from Heechul’s house, while ignoring all the wolf whistles from their friends, Changmin puts MinHo in his boyfriend’s arms and sets off driving home.

  
  
  
When he feels the puppy lick his cheek and Yunho place another kiss over it, he knows he’ll never have to resist the intense desire for his best friend ever again.

  
  
  
\-----

  
  
  
It’s 6 am on Christmas day with MinHo sleeping soundly in Yunho’s bedroom and the only sounds are the grunts and moans coming from the couple withering around in front of the fireplace.

  
  
  
Changmin is moving on top of Yunho, making slow love to his best friend.  He’s sure the look of pure ecstasy on Yunho’s face mirrors his own expression.  When they both reach completion Changmin collapses beside the other man.

  
  
  
He spoons him from behind and nuzzles the back of his neck. 

  
  
  
“Ti – Tickles,” Yunho mutters. “Love you...”

  
  
  
Changmin kisses his way to the other boy’s lips. “And I adore you.”

  
  
  
Yunho closes his eyes.  “Thank you.”

  
  
  
Frowning, he asks, “For what?”

  
  
  
“For finally opening up to me…for loving me.”

  
  
  
Flipping the older boy around, Changmin holds him close to his chest.  “There’s no need to thank me for that…you’re easy to love. Thank _you_ for giving me a chance even after I was such an asshole to you.”

  
  
  
After a pause, Yunho leans up to bite at his chin. “Yes, you were!”

  
  
  
Changmin looks away in guilt. “I’ll never treat you that way again, I – “

  
  
  
A firm kiss to the lips impedes him from continuing. He groans and deepens it, their naked bodies pressed up together.

  
  
  
They break off when MinHo leaps onto them. Yunho chuckles and places the cute puppy in-between them.

  
  
  
MinHo alternates licking them on the cheek then snuggles down into the covers. Changmin scratches MinHo behind the ears and on the stomach with one hand while stroking Yunho’s hair with another.

  
  
  
“Our pup?”  Yunho asks, the fire from the chimney making his eyes sparkle.

  
  
  
Changmin confirms lovingly, “Yes, _our_ pup….Merry Christmas, baby.”

  
  
  
“Merry Christmas, Minnie.”

  
  
  
_Merry Christmas indeed!_

  
  
  
For as long as Changmin lives, he’s never going to forget this Christmas.  The Christmas his best friend and soulmate became truly his.

  
  
  
  



End file.
